One Dreaded Week
by xMelodiix
Summary: So, life after marriage. Should be blissful right? Wrong. How can life be happy and blissful, when a person like Sakura Mikan is your wife? Especially when she's PMS-ing. I sighed. A Day in the Life of Hyuuga Natsume. My life was simple, really. One-shot


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN AICE, NEVER HAVE, NEVER WILL. I MEAN, IF I DID, I WOULD DEMAND FOR THEM TO MAKE ANOTHER SEASON OF THE SERIES WITH NATAUMEXMIKAN AND RUKAXHOTARU. OH, AND KOKO WOULD BE MORE INVLOVED! OH, I HAVE NO IDEA WHY I KEEP ON QUOTING ECLIPSE BY THE WAY. BUT, YEAH, I DON'T OWN ECLIPSE EITHER.**

**Summary: **So, life after marriage. Should be blissful right? Wrong. How can life be blissful if a person like Sakura Mikan was you wife? Especially when she's PMS-ing. One-shot.

xOxOx

"Hyuuga Natsume!" A high pitched voice squealed from the kitchen. I sighed.

"What?" I replied, angrily running a hand through my already tousled hair. I looked at the clock. It was only 8:30. In the morning. "You better have a good reason for waking me up so early…" I mumbled as I rose out of bed.

Another high squeak erupted from the kitchen. This squeak was followed by a series of pots and pans smashing against the kitchen linoleum, along with a few battle cries of, "Die foul creature. Die!"

I sighed. I was going to grab a shirt but then again, I guess dumb Polka needed me more that I needed the shirt. I walked downstairs. As I turned the corner, a surprising sight greeted my eyes. My wife, Sakura Mikan, was standing on a chair while throwing _my_, yes _my_ pots and pans at a seemingly distressed creature running around. I looked closer. Wait a second… wasn't that our pet hamster?

"Whoa. Whoa." I called as my idiotic wife continued to throw pans at our hamster. "Stop!" I raised my voice.

She looked at me in surprise. "Oh! Natsume, there you are! Quickly help me kill the strange animal from space!" she screeched.

"Polka… That's our hamster." I told her.

"Haha. Very funny." She laughed sarcastically.

I glared at her. "I'm serious." I deadpanned.

"Oh. Crap." She quickly dropped the pot that she was holding and jumped off the chair. She knelt down while softly calling the hamster's name. "Here Twinky-winky. Here boy." She grabbed me and pulled me down with her. "Help me search!" she hissed, adding a murderous glare. I rolled my eyes, and listened. I had pieced it together already. It was her time of the month. I sighed, again. No point trying to argue with the woman who was PMS-ing.

After ten minutes, we finally captured the lost hamster and returned her to her cage when Mikan turned to me and told me, in a very serious tone, "I want a turtle."

I choked on the water I was drinking. "A turtle?" I managed to choke out. Why would we get a turtle? I mean, the last time it was her time of the month, we got the hamster! And she didn't even take care of it. It ended up being my responsibility.

"Because! You love me right, Natsume?" She told me sweetly. I sighed. This was exactly what she said last time.

"I do. But that doesn't mean that I have to comply to your every wish and command." I bluntly told her.

After a few moments, the brunette spoke, "Yes, but, that doesn't mean you can't buy us a cute little pet to take care of right?" She laughed sweetly before throwing me a wink.

"Yes it does. I mean, it's not like you ever buy me anything." I replied.

"Well, I bought you an anniversary gift didn't I?" She pouted.

"You bought me the Twilight series…" I shot back.

"Exactly! Twilight is awesome!"

"No, it's for sissy people. Like you. And plus, why the hell would people sparkle in the sunlight? That's just stupid. And, the whole thing about 'his smile dazzled me' is just like crap. Seriously." I snorted.

She narrowed her eyes. "Well, I'm sorry for being a little 'sissy' person. Oh, who cares? Just buy me the damn turt-" She stopped dead in the middle of her sentence and gave me a questioning glance, before trailing her eyes down my body, and then back up.

"What?"

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt!" She screeched.

"…Because you were unnecessarily calling my name, for an 'out of space creature', when it was actually our damn hamster."

"Oh." She lowered her head.

I sighed. This was going to be one hell of a day.

-Two hours later-

"Ice-cream!" Mikan squealed. I, Hyuuga Natsume, actually slapped myself in the face. Like, seriously. I would never do that. But, Mikan drove me to extremes with her PMS-ing. "Can we please get ice-cream, Nat-nat?"

"…Stop calling me that," I growled. I scowled. When would this week end?

"Sure, Natty!"

Oh my effing god.

-Later that night-

"OH. MY. FREAKING. GOD!" Sakura Mikan's scream erupted through the apartment. I sighed. How many times have I sighed today? "NATSUME!" She screeched. "GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

I threw down the pencil I was holding. Fine. I'll just screw my official report and tend to my PMS-ing wife. "What?" I called as I made my way to the computer room, where her scream had come from.

"They made a parody of Hello!" She squealed. What the hell was 'Hello'?

"So?" I replied, just make it sound like I know something, and she'll think I know it. I learnt that off Imai.

"SO? THEY MADE A LAUGHIN STOCK OUT OF TAEMIN AND MINHO!" She screamed. Loudly, I must add, in my ear.

"Calm down. It's just a parody. And stop screaming, my ears are about to die." I glared at her.

"Excuse me?" She looked so stunned. Her jaw almost touched the ground.

"It's just a parody." I repeated, slowly. Mikan glared at me, probably because I was using the fatherly-tone with her. Like the, 'you are a really dumb kid, so I'll have to talk really slowly for you' tone.

"No it's not!" And with that, she plonked back onto the chair and swiveled the computer screen to face me. She angrily clicked play on the screen, and the figures began to move.

_SHINee has released 'Hello'…and Shawols are flipping out._

_But something is wrong… in the SHINee world. _

_The boys are bringing bribes… to their writers and producers._

_But why? _

_[Jonghyun] I really don't like this song, it's not that it's too cute, it's that these other guys are singing too much. _

_[Onew]Hey Jong, what can we do? SM gave them singing lessons. Now they don't sound like shit anymore. _

_[Taemin] Since I sound like Jonghyun now, can I have some of his lines?_

_[Jonghyun] Shut the f**k up kid, I taught you everything you know._

_[All] Hell no! Hell no! _

_[Key] Where the f**k did my lines go?_

_[All] Hell no! Hell no!_

_[Onew] They all went to Taemin and Minho._

_[All] Hell no! Hell no!_

_[Jonghyun] They still sound like shit to me._

_[All] Who knows, if I'll sing next time!_

_[Taemin] I'm coming for your lines._

_[Minho] Hey everybody they let me sing! Can you believe they let me sing? _

_[Jonghyun] No I can't, you'll be back in your cage for our next comeback. _

_[Key] And I'm barely even in this song._

_[Onew] You really could've sung this line, why are you even here? You should just go home. _

_[Taemin] If I scream and shout like this will I sound enough like Jong? _

_[Onew] Yes. Let's kick him out! He's bringing down our average height. _

_[All] Hell no! Hell no! _

_[Jonghyun] Back up off my dick Taemin! _

_[All] Hell no! Hell no! _

_[Key] It's smaller than my parts in this song._

_[All] Hell no! Hell no!_

_[Taemin] Wait, how do you know that? _

_[All] Who knows, if I'll sing next time._

_[Jonghyun] I don't have to take this shit, f**k it, I'll just go solo. You'll be nothing without me._

_[Onew] But they'll still have me, you sound like shit live these days anyway. _

_[Jonghyun] Go choke on a chicken bone!_

_[All] Hell no! Hell no! _

_[Minho] This probably used to be Key's line._

_[All] Hell no! Hell no!_

_[Key] adlibs to make up for lack of lines_

_[All] Hell no! Hell no! _

_[Jonghyun] Key, stop being an attention whore! _

_[All] Who knows, if I'll sing next time._

_[Minho] Hell no! I'm not satisfied with my lines, so I'm just gonna talk over everyone else. Drop it slow and hot. And in case you didn't know (which you probably don't because I never said anything before) my name is Minho, Minho, Minho, Minho. You suck at adlibbing Key. It's all about me. That's enough out of you Onew, we hear you all the time. I love my new lines, never letting them go._

_[All] Hell no! Hell no!_

_[Jonghyun] Stop ruining the song, Minho! _

_[All] Who knows, maybe only two lines for me, in the next single. Hell no! Hell no! _

I paused for a few seconds, before bursting out in laughter. I was surprised. I barely laughed at anything, but this was just too funny.

"What's so funny?" Mikan said, glaring at me.

"The music vide-" I couldn't finish my sentence; Mikan had already started to hit me.

-Six days later-

"Natty-chan?" Mikan called from the kitchen.

Oh no. This could not be a repeat from the first day. "What?" I called, as I shrugged on a shirt and headed to the kitchen. There, Mikan was sitting at the table, in front of her a steamy hot breakfast, which she pushed happily towards me.

"I have something to tell you." She began. I gulped, this was exactly how women started off in movies when they are going to:

Break up with you

Tell you that their pregnant or

Tell you that they killed someone.

"What?" I tried to sound as casual as possible, but it didn't really work.

"It isn't my period. I faked it."

"You have got to be kidding me. You mean, I dealt with SHINee obsessions, turtle obsessions and out-of-space obsessions for nothing?" I scowled.

"Yep. Pretty much!" She smiled brightly, and continued, "Well, it means that you're a very nice husband to not get angry at me even once, Natsume!"

"I know, it was so hard though." I glared at her.

"Aww. It's okay, Natsume. I love you," she said it so casually.

I flashed her a smile. A real smile. Not a smirk. "Love you, too, Bears." I smirked, after that.

She laughed a musical laugh, and slapped me lightly on the arm while saying, "Perverted bastard."

She bent over the table to kiss me. Her hands were soft on my face and her lips were gentle, unexpectedly hesitant. It was brief, and very, very sweet.

_So? What do you think? Was it really bad and sappy? T_T _

_Well, be honest! Reviews are highly appreciated. _

_I mean, the button hasn't changed colors before! Click it now, and you can be its first color change! Think of how you can brag to your friends about this! :L _

_Anyways, please review (: _

_~xMelodiix~_


End file.
